091516-Dinner With a Side of Scarlet
CLL: The clocktower in the palace rings eight in the evening, and the group of you are escorted promptly into the Regents apartments. Rita is already there, wearing a bubblegum pink dress with blue accents. Nyarla smiles widely. "Welcome, welcome. How are you all this evening?" CCC: Elle flashes Nyarla her brightest smile. "I'm just peachy, papa!" CAC: Duck hesitantly bows to Nyarla, flashing Elle a look before answering his question, "I am well, t-thank you." CCC: He walks in with a large smile. "Just fine, Nya-Rita!?" CAC: And so it begins. Eager to get this dinner over with as soon as possible.... he's staying reserved. He'll communicate when he needs to, and no more. Hopefully this slight nod is understood as a 'I'm doing fine.' CLL: Nyarla sits, motioning for everyone else to sit. CCC: Elle stands behind her chair, looking to the blueblooded half-troll to see what he'd do. She is a lady, thank you kindly. CGA: "Oh, Dain, how nice to see you!" She smiles wide at him, as she sits down. "I hear you've had quite UNPARALLELED adventures!" CAC: He sits, glancing around. Nyarla said there would be a translator for him. If not.... well, he doesn't care too much. It bought time, regardless. CCC: He moves to pull out Elle's chair for her to take a seat, smiling back at Rita. "You could say that." CAC: Duck winces, the one in the bright dress seems rather loud. And it's making her heart race a little faster, Duck takes her seat. CLL: Servants appear from the sides of the room, pouring wine for all of you. "So, Princess, I hear you are a dancer." CCC: She seats herself daintily and smiles up to Daiyne. "Thank you, hon." CCC: She's cool and then she notices who's there. She's seen the video. Fuuuck. That guy killed her mom. She's suddenly feeling a whole lot of emotions, but this is a fancy dinner, and she just sort of stares at him. She did not sign up for this. CCC: "You're welcome." He smiles down at her as he pushes her seat in and takes up one beside her. CAC: He glances at the rustblood who has joined them. They're acting weird.... eh, he pays it no mind, instead focusing on Nyarla, and whatever he's saying. CAC: She looks to the side, spying the troll who had just frozen and frowns before with a start she's turning back to Nyarla. "Oh, um. Y-yes. Yes I am." CLL: "Excellent, excellent. Would you like us to seek out a Dancing Master for you while you're staying with us?" CCC: He looks up at the frozen troll, then he freezes, looking back and forth between her and Mute. CGA: "Heftka, sweetie! Don't stare at our guests! That's incredibly rude." CCC: She's considering just leaving. That seems like a good option. Also throwing something at the human. Maybe attacking him with her trusty shovel. She snaps out of it when Rita speaks. "Uh. They." CAC: Her hands clench in her lap as the troll's name comes out. Oh. Wait she was still being talked to. "I. Yes. Please and... has Drew.. already told you about um.. the medical...?" She trails off. CLL: Nyarla coughs. "Oh, forgive me. Heftka, you know Rita. This is Princess Tutu Cenero, and her betrothed, Mute Carter. You know Daiyne, and Elle. Mute, Tutu, these are my daughters. Rita Aesona, and Heftka Mander." He gives Mute and Tutu a pointed look. "You may remember Heftka's mother, who raised her the first six sweeps of her life, Varani." CCC: Elle looks over to Duck and sighs. "Oh honey... Papa doesn't mean to scare you." CAC: ... Shit. Only when it was explicitly stated out right, did he see the connection. That's why this rustblood was getting such special treatment, she.... Oh, Mute looks like he wants to sink through his chair right now, in guilt and awkwardness. CCC: She takes a deep breath, she's not gonna attack anyone, that is a really terrible idea. She looks away, breathes again. "I, uh. May I leave?" CAC: Regardless of Elle's comment, Duck is flinching from Nyarla's look and she glancing back at Hefka before looking quickly away again. There's really... not.... CGA: "Why, thank you for the introduction. Greetings, Princess, Mute! It's wonderful to have two more refined individuals in our court." CLL: Nyarla doesn't miss a beat. "And yes, Princess, we have doctors on staff who will be happy to examine you at your earliest convenience." He looks over at Heftka. "Are you sure, love? I thought you might wish to speak to them yourself. Perhaps say some words, to calm your heart." His brow is furrowed. CCC: "I... Okay. Okay. Yeah." She rubs the back of her neck to get the prickly feeling to leave and sits down. God damn this is going to be awkward. CAC: He nods slowly at Rita. He's willing to interact with ANYONE who isn't Nyarla or Heftka right this moment. Yep. He's glad to meet her as well. Yup. So happy to be meeting people at this dinner. CGA: "Hahah, quiet one, eh? Are you... actually mute, is that why that's your name?" CAC: He gives a look of exhaustion. It's... a long story. And is that translator here yet or is he gonna suffer all to himself? He's looking around frantically. CLL: A translator comes forward, translating Rita's question for Mute. CCC: She smiles again at Duck, a worried look to be sure. Elle clearly doesn't want her to be uncomfortable. CAC: Duck glances briefly at Mute, ah. Okay. Her eyes go back to Nyarla and she's nodding her thanks, before smiling a little shyly at Elle. CAC: He waves off the translation FOR him. It's not like he can't hear. rather not go into my name at the moment. But thank you for asking, regardless. CGA: "Well, I suppose that answers that question! Hm. Daddy, may I have sign language worked into my language tutoring? If I want to be a FANTASTIC ACTRESS someday, I'll have to be able to interact with ALL of my fans." CLL: The translator announces what Mute said, in a clear tone. CLL: Nyarla smiles to Rita. "Sure, why don't you come to my study after dinner and we can discuss it in depth." CGA: "Oh, absolutely, my darling father." She smiles back, then turns to Mute once again. "You're very welcome!" CAC: 'Announces.' He pinches the bridge of his nose. This is gonna get tiring. CGA: "I don't like going into my name either, to be frank. Most people just think of italian ices!" CCC: Elle gives a casual, covert wave. Trying to let the Princess know she has a friend in the room. CCC: He's rather silent. Probably feel bad about the Heftka and Mute situation. It's kind of his fault, after all. CLL: Nyarla sips his wine as servants lay out the first course, a simple pumpkin soup."I want you both to be comfortable here. So let's discuss ways we can make that happen." CCC: Heftka is just staring at her soup. CLL: Nyarla gives Heftka an encouraging smile. CGA: Rita also smiles at Heftka, as she eats her own soup. "It's pumpkin, sis!" CAC: "If, um. We could talk after, if you prefer.. or uh," the quiet question is aimed at Hefka. CCC: "Yeah." Okay it actually smells pretty good. Something to do instead of sitting there boiling with feelings. Oh. "I guess. Yeah." CAC: Mute seems more interested in chatting than he does eating that soup. At least, not until most everyone else has eaten already. He wants to be blunt with it, but... no, he can't. can't say I've thought about it much. We might need a day or so to get adjusted. He was NOT happy to sign those last few words. CLL: "How would you two like to go ahead with your wedding?" CCC: Elle picks up her spoon and takes quiet sips of her soup. The conversation was interesting, but it had been a long time since she ate last. Hearing Nyarla's announcement, she places her spoon back on the napkin and clasps her hands together in excitement. CCC: Daiyne chooses this time to begin eating his own soup. CAC: He frowns. I had not thought about it. Because such a thing was not to happen for a while. CLL: "Perhaps, but you're young, and in love. And it might go a long way toward your safety, Mute, if you were formally bound to the Princess. There are those in this court who feel that the Princess is valuable, but the child of Kyle Carter should be dragged behind the greenhouse and shot like a dog." CGA: "Oh, dearie me! Yes, we wouldn't want that. Ohhh, and a wedding would be so much fun~!" CCC: She looks up for a moment, thinking about getting that to happen. Somehow. CAC: He flinches, and doesn't respond. He looks down, specifically so to not make eye contact with Nyarla or Heftka. That last name really isn't doing him any favors. The concept of marriage while so young isn't the most appealing one for this kid. CLL: Nyarla smirks. "Unless you and Heftka would like to marry, to show there's no bad blood. There's no shortage of trolls eager to marry Tutu." CAC: Duck is very much frowning. "H-he.. Kyle has.. been forcing t-this for two years, no I." Her mouth clips shut. CCC: "Oh my!" Elle shoots Nyarla a sad frown. "Papa!" Her tone is somewhat shocked. CAC: Just a new chessmaster then? CCC: She looks up again. What. No. No. Dad what the fuck. Dad. No. CLL: Chuckling, Nyarla shakes his head. "I'm joking. I would never. Do you two not love each other, then? Would it be a bad match? I had thought your feelings were genuine. At least, that's what Drew's reports said." CAC: It takes a bit for him to respond. been dealing with this sort of situation for two years, yes. As for whatever reports you may have gotten... He crosses his arms. I'm biased against Drew. As you may assume. That soup is still going untouched. CAC: "I mean I," she staring into her lap and blushing furiously. "D-Kyle just. Forced it.." CAC: "...p-princess's have.. knights don't they?" CLL: "Well, if you don't marry, we'll have to ransom Mute back to his father." CLL: "And they do, Princess, but do you think the court would permit your knight to be the son of a terrorist?" CGA: Rita finishes off her soup, smiling at the ~drama~. CCC: That's far more direct than he intended when he proposed their marriage to Nyarla. "It's a rather ideal way that we could allow you two to remain together." CCC: Elle pushes her way out of her seat and walks over to Duck, placing a gentle hand on the other's shoulder. Her tone is gentle when she whispers to Duck, "Don't be afraid. He just comes off strong." CCC: Heftka looks over at Rita. Her friend is perfectly comfortable and this is so fucked up and she doesn't want to say anything but. God. CGA: Rita smiles back at Heftka. "Something on your mind, friend?" CLL: Nyarla smiles to Heftka. "If you wish to go, I will have servants take some food to your rooms, if you like." CAC: At this point, he's tempted to eat the soup just in case it is poisoned. Save him. have never been overly happy about this forced-marriage situation. But if I have no choice, then I have no choice. Again. Gah, he's caught between a rock and a hard place. CAC: Duck grimaces at Elle, flinching just slightly the other girl's hand on her shoulder. She looks at Mute, frowning at him. not fair. CCC: She was about to tell Rita, but stops and looks up. "I'd... like that, thank you. Um, bye." She does an awkward little bow and then walks a little too quickly the fuck out of there. CGA: "Oh!!! Well, see you tomorrow, then!" Rita waves. CLL: "Rita, why don't you go with her. You two can eat then we'll discuss your lessons later." CGA: "Ah, sounds good!" Rita stands up, pushing her chair in. "Enjoy your meals, everyone. Farewell!" Rita curtsies and ollies outtie. CAC: Well, he's happy. Happier. Happier, now that the child of the troll he killed is out of the room. He takes a breath, then addresses Duck, attempting to hide what he's saying from the translator. know it's not, but I'm not sure what else to say. CCC: He winces as Heftka leaves, turning back to Mute and Duck. "Please don't think of it as being forced. It's just...for your own safety. The court understandably thinks ill of you. This is a way to counteract that." CAC: Duck frowns at Daiyne, glancing back between him and Mute before she signing back to him, hiding her motions as well. CAC: won't have to be permanent? Just to make sure they don't harm you? CCC: He takes a sip of his wine when he notices the frown. CLL: Nyarla nods as a servant begins collecting the soup, and another begins setting down the main course, roast duck with cranberry sauce. CAC: With what duck is saying, and the fact that he really has NO choice... he nods ever so slightly to Duck. He turns back to the table. If I must be married in order to avoid getting killed on this planet, then I'm willing to do just that. As the main course is set, he tenses up. This was probably not a mistake. CLL: Nyarla carefully cuts himself a piece of duck, and smiles, taking a bite. "I have to admit, Earth delicacies have always been my favorite." CAC: She nods to Mute, and manages to keep her face straight when the roast duck is brought out. She really can't tell if this is a vague threat or not. CAC: He is certian that this is a vague threat and it looks like he's not gonna be eating dinner, if this is what they're getting. Great. CCC: Elle returns to her seat and arranges her skirts just so. She looks at the course and smiles. The discomfort of the others isn't noticed. CCC ceased responding to memo. CLL: Nyarla smiles softly. "If you REALLY don't want to get married, it's fine. We might be able to get some of the remains of our dead back from Mute's father in exchange for him, and that would bring some comfort to more than a few people. CAC: "...would he be hurt while you waited for Kyle to respond?" CLL: "No, but he would be kept in confinement. We cannot risk him taking information back to the terrorists." CAC: She's pulling at her skirt, just slightly. "Have you tried.. no, um. Oh god." you think dad would even agree? CAC: don't know. Look... I'm leaving it up to you. I miss earth, but I don't want to leave you without a friend on this planet. I'll be fine either way. He signs to her. CAC: can't force you. This has gone on long enough, she looks back at Nyarla swallowing. "I have your word that he won't be hurt? Promise?" CLL: "I promise. No one will harm him. I can make no promises once he's on the other side of the bridge. And if his father will not take him, he will have to remain imprisoned with us." CAC: Duck nods, "Will he remain confined here? ... Where I can see him until his father comes to claim him?" CLL: "You can't. Your safety is paramount." CAC: He doesn't look happy about this deal, but he has effectively no way to change it. be it, I guess. Well.... looks like someone's finally going to jail. Somewhat. This is really only partially due to the actual crime he committed in the past. Hm. CAC: She clutches quietly at the table, and then she nods. "Very well. Um. Then I will... agree to that." CAC: Duck glances sadly at Mute. CLL: Nyarla sighs, and nods. "Very well. After dinner. We'll have guards posted outside your rooms. I do not like this bad business, but it's the only way I can protect you. Now, onto the subject of the Princess's Marriage. There are a number of troll suitors who have been put forward." CCC: Elle is watching all of this, worried for Duck and Mute, but still eating her dinner. CAC: spokesperson from alternia does not get to decide the marriage for a princess of earth. They're still young, Nyarla. Now that it's been established that he's going to be kept in confinement, he's a bit more lax about saying what he's thinking. Slightly. CAC: O-oh um. Duck pales slightly. CGA ceased responding to memo. CCC: He frowns while eating his duck. Dumb kid. CLL: "Really? The Empress has asked that the Princess become one of her play things and that she get to find out, and I quote, 'what you taste like'. You are lucky she isn't here, or I'd have little power to countermand her desires for either of you. If the Princess is married, and you are being ransomed, then I can. But if you're just hanging around the palace, she can, and will, do terrible things." CCC: Elle blanches. "Papa!!" CLL: The regent sighs. "I'm sorry, Elle. This is inappropriate conversation for the table, but I need to press how tenuous their situation is. Forgive me." CAC: Her knuckles have turned white from their grip against the table. CCC: His winces as his frown deepens. "Not all trolls hold good relations with Earth at the forefront of their minds. Your safety truly is at the forefront of ours." CAC: He's clinging to the closest object he could pick up (a fork) and gives Daiyne a death-glare. He's not buying that speil right now. CCC: He meets Mute's gaze. Betraying no outward emotion. "We wish to see you happy, but there are few ways to ensure that at this time." CAC: in particular wishes to be a suitor? We don't exactly know many trolls, he asks Nyarla. He's given up that staredown with Daiyne, he sounds like a broken record. CLL: "I've received letters from a few older trolls, all eager to have a few more heirs with the princess before we name the next Governor of Earth." CCC: He looks to Nyarla. "Perhaps to one of those candidates? In a few years when we're sure of her loyalty, we can relocate the princess to Earth, among her own people? Protected from the terrorists, of course." CCC: Elle gives Nyarla a weary smile before turning to Duck and Mute. "I do want you two to be happier than a lizard on a sunny day." CAC: She, can't. Have heirs? What. Oh god. A quick two breaths and, Can I? CAC: do whatever you need to do. He holds his face in his hands. He's had around 0 good days in the past few months, and this is really topping it. CLL: Nyarla rubs his head. "This is a discussion for another day. I'll try to pick well, for you, princess. Daiyne, I need to know someone's having a good time. Why don't you and Elle retire to the varanda for dessert. I've had the chefs prepare creme brulee." CAC: "I-I, c- I'd like to. Keep.. the engagement with.. Mute. Please," her voice is hesitant a shakey, but quick to speak out. CCC: "Uh, right." Could he have been too ambitious? "Elle, shall we?" CLL: "Does Mute want that?" Nyarla asks, as a servant approaches, and gently touches Elle and Daiyne's shoulders. CCC: Elle smiles at Daiyne. "Sure, sugar." She waits patiently. CAC: He really cannot get any breaks. would rather this be the plan moving forward instead of the alternative, yes. CCC: He wastes no time moving to pull her seat out for her to stand. "I'm sorry if all these politics make you uncomfortable." CCC: "Just the way papa said 'em is all." She stands up and dusts off her skirt and then arranging them again to suit her. "I should be used to it, but. Every time is a shock." CAC: Duck feels her shoulders relaxing just a tad. CLL: Nyarla nods. "I'll give you till morning to decide for yourselves. Feel free to discuss it over dessert." He pulls himself to his feet. "I'm going to go check on Heftka." He motions to a servant, who removes the roast duck, and replaces it with creme brulee and fresh berries. CAC: She nods her head, bowing it slightly as the Regent leaves. CCC: "I'm unused to them too, to be honest." He leads the way to the varanda. CCC: "Papa has that way about him." She follows him, her skirts swishing pleasantly. CLL: On the varanda, a servant is setting two places, and motions for you to sit. "Would you like tea with your dessert, Miss Felling, Master Deloom?" CCC: "Oh no, I couldn't possibly." CCC: "It's sweet tea, isn't it? It should go well with the desert." CLL: "If you'd like it sweet, sir, madame." CCC: "I would." CCC: "Unsweet would be better, sir." She tilts her head. "Sweet and sweet cancel each other out, hon." CLL: The servant chuckles. "What would you like to drink, miss. Coffee?" CCC: He chuckles, "Forgive me. The lady has a point. Unsweetened tea will do." CCC: "Coffee? Oh goodness me, no thank you. Unsweetened tea is just fine." CLL: The servant bows, and vanishes back inside. CLL: A servant comes to check on Duck and Mute. "Can I get you anything to drink?" CCC: He, of course, pulls the seat out for his lady. "Much more comfortable out here, don't ya think?" CAC: He shakes his head. No. No, he's fine. At least for drink wise. Yeah. CAC: "Um, juice. Please?" CCC: "It's a perfect night!" She seats herself comfortably, tucking her feet just so beneath the voluminous skirts. CLL: A moment later the servant returns, pushing a tea cart. they pour a cup of grape juice for Duck, and then set two teacups down, as well. "I know you didn't ask for it, but please know that we of the staff hope that the two of you can find some small measure of comfort here, regardless of how long you're with us, or the political environment." He continues pushing the cart outside. CCC: He takes his seat across from her. "I agree. I just wish this dinner had gone smoother. I reckon I've been given more than enough good things lately though." He smiles fondly at her. CCC: "It's papa's way, Daiyne." She shrugs in a most unladylike fashion. "He's a good troll and has been right kind to me, letting me live here. He just gets so concerned about things." CLL: The servant arrives out on the varanda. "The Regent has instructed us to use his personal blend, with his compliments." The servant winks as he sets the teacups down on the table. "He said it reminds him of young love." CAC: Sighing quietly, Duck takes the juice and sips it, frowning with worry. CAC: He stares at the cup for a short while, then takes it. He holds it in his hands for a while. He should probably get used to having to eat and drink here, huh... Ugh. CCC: "Thank you, honey!" She gently picks up a teacup. "Papa is so sweet!" CCC: He nods, thanking the servant. "There are things to be concerned about, certainly. It's impressive how much he cares." He reaches for his own tea cup. CCC: "The only thing rivalling a parent's love is the bond I hope we can form." CCC: Elle puts her teacup to her nose and inhales. What does it smell like? CLL: Elle, it smells light, and floral, like a pleasant walk in the garden. This is definitely The Good Stuff ™ CCC: He takes a whiff of it. "Like darn good tea? I've never really been able to sniff out the different kinds of tea." CCC: "Oh goodness! Papa knows what good tea is!" She places the cup to her lips and sips it slowly. CLL: Does Daiyne also take a sip? CCC: He takes a drink from his own teacup. CLL: Scarlet rolls shipping. CLL: Elle, when you lower the teacup, it's like you're seeing Daiyne for the first time, all over again. He's so very handsome. And you can't help but think about what a good person he is, and how he fights so hard to do the right thing. And he's had such a hard road of it and what he needs is someone to love him and take care of him and give him a place to rest and by god you desperately want that someone to be you ;) CLL: Daiyne, when you glance over at Elle, it's like time stands still. She's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, and reminds you of why you work so hard and go on such big adventures. To protect people like her. CLL: The two of you have been shipped <3 with a roll of 48. CCC: Elle looks at Daiyne with a shy smile. "Papa... Uh. Papa does know the best kinds of tea." CCC: He's blushing and blushing hard. Had his face always been that blue? "Well I'll say...I'll say I don't think anything could make me happier than this moment right here." CCC: Elle stifles a laugh behind one hand as she gingerly places the cup and saucer back on the table. "Oh sugar, your face is a little blue." CCC: He giggles. Yes, giggles. CCC: "Blue always was my color, don'tcha think? I know you look good in it too." CCC: Her laughter stops and she buries her face in her hands. "Honey please! Blue is my favorite color." CCC: "That's just wonderful. Come on, Sugar, let's enjoy this dessert on this, like you said, perfect night" CCC: Elle nods enthusiastically. "Sure, honey." Category:Autocrat Category:Elle Category:Dain Category:Duck Category:Mute Category:Rita Category:Heftka